La Apuesta
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Tai y Davis jugarán un partido de futbol pero cuando una pequeña apuesta que incluye a algo preciado para Tai es aceptada sin pensar. ¿Cómo terminarán las  cosas? HUMOR


Hola a todos, **MS-TaKa** se presenta ante ustedes en este que es mi segundo OS de humor. Después de haber escrito el primero me dieron ganas de seguir haciendo cosas así (aunque debo admitir que para mi gusto no es tan gracioso como el primero). Este OS va dedicado a mi buena amiga **Isis** que recientemente tuvo unos problemas personales, dicen que la mejor medicina es la risa y bueno... creo que ese fic servirá.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Apuesta<strong>

Cody corre por las calles de Odaiba a toda velocidad, cada cierto tiempo observa el reloj de su celular pero sin dejar de realizar su acción de correr.

-"Debo apresurarme, me matarán si llego demasiado tarde" – Pensaba el pequeño chico mientras seguía viajando a toda velocidad por la ciudad, después de un tiempo, Cody se detuvo en frente de una cafetería, sacó por enésima vez su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y observó la hora.

-"4:05, ¡qué bien! No llegué tan tarde" – Cody dejó salir un poco de aire de su boca mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería, visualizó el lugar con sus ojos rápidamente y éstos se quedaron fijos en una mesa específica donde varios chicos estaban conversando y se dirigió hacia ella.

-"Lo siento por hacerlos esperar…" – Comenzaba a disculparse por el retraso Cody –"…es que no sentí el tiempo mientras practicaba Kendo" – Los chicos de la mesa solamente lo quedaban observando y uno de ellos respondió

-"No tienes de que preocuparse, si yo no hubiera estado con este tipo practicando futbol, estoy seguro que ni se acordaría de esta pequeña reunión" –

-"Gracias Tai" – Asentía Cody mientras buscaba una silla en la cual sentarse, y es que los chicos de la mesa no eran más que algunos digi destinados, entre ellos se encontraban Tai, Davis, Matt, T.K, Izzy, Joe y Ken.

-"Oye Tai, como que no me iba a acordar… si no mal recuerdo yo fui quien tuvo que recordarte de dicha reunión" – Replicaba Davis ante la acusación de Tai, todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia él, qué Davis recordara un evento por sí mismo era una proeza de igual magnitud que destruir por sí solo a Apocalymon.

-"Ooye, ¿Cómmmmo que fui yyyyo?, no estés inventando cosas" – Intentaba defenderse Tai, pero sus constantes tartamudeos lo delataban, así que todos comenzaron a reír. De pronto una camarera llegó a su mesa y les pidió sus encargos.

-"Chicos, ¿qué es lo que van a pedir?" – Les preguntaba amablemente la chica

-"Tráenos ramen a todos por favor" – Respondía Tai en nombre del grupo, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia cada uno de los chicos y ellos asintieron, la chica se fue y en 10 minutos llevó los respectivos platillos a cada uno de los chicos. Ellos disfrutaron la comida mientras hablaban tranquilamente de lo que se les venía a la mente, era un día tranquilo; justo cuando estaban terminando de comer Ken les preguntó a todos:

-"Muy bien chicos… ¿esta vez a dónde será el encuentro?" – Todos dejaron de comer por un momento, la atmósfera que los rodeaba cambiaba a un semblante serio totalmente diferente a la anterior de tranquilidad que había, Joe contestó:

-"Si no mal recuerdo la última vez fue en la casa de Davis, así que por ley deberá de ser en la casa de Tai" –

-"Muy bien Tai, ¿estás preparado para el encuentro?" – Preguntaba Izzy después de haber tomado un poco de agua de su vaso

-"Por favor Izzy, ten por seguro que Davis no va a vencerme" – Decía orgullosamente Tai, a lo cual Davis comentó rápidamente

-"Oigan, no me subestimen… he estado mejorando desde el mes pasado y ahora no creo que Tai me gane en el Pro Evolution Soccer 2003" – Tai y Davis llevaban 5 meses de que jugaban ese juego cada inicio de mes, y como no podía ser de otra forma, estos dos individuos arrastraron a los demás chicos a ver sus encuentros, la primera vez ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en sus juegos, pero al escuchar las absurdas apuestas que hacían cada vez que jugaban hacían que los demás estuviesen atentos a lo que pasaba con ellos.

-"Muy bien, entonces…" – Todo mundo dirigió su mirada hacia Matt quien decía –"… ¿Cuáles serán las apuestas para este mes?" – Tai fue el primero en responderle a su amigo

-"Si yo gano, lo cual ténganlo por seguro, haré que Davis me pague todo lo que coma por una semana" – Como por acto-reflejo Davis tragó saliva y miró fijamente a Tai, si algo debía admirar aparte de su valentía contra seres malignos era su insaciable apetito, todos los demás chicos dijeron al unísono –"uuuuuhhhh!" – mientras que Tai mostraba un semblante de felicidad en su rostro, caso contrario a Davis quien se imaginaba todos sus ahorros gastados gracias a Tai.

-"Vaya, Tai de seguro ha tomado mucha confianza…" – Decía T.K mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Davis –"y que hay de ti Davis… ¿Qué le harás apostar a Tai?" – Todas las miradas ahora iban dirigidas hacia Davis quien dijo:

-"Mi apuesta es sencilla, lo que yo pediré será…" – Todos pusieron mucha atención a lo que diría el chico de los googles, pasaron unos diez segundos y Davis aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-"Davis… recuerda que debes decirnos la apuesta, más te vale que no nos digas que se te ha olvidado" – En ese momento sudor frio pasó por la frente de Davis, y es que se le había olvidado por completo su apuesta, su mente se encontraba completamente blanca, así que para ganar tiempo comenzó a decirles a los chicos.

-"No, claro que no…" – Les intentaba tranquilizar las ansias a todos los presentes –"Por qué se me tuvo que olvidar, vamos Davis piensa, él se está metiendo con tu dinero… piensa en algo" – decía para sus adentros, de pronto una idea le brotó de su mente y su rostro inconscientemente dibujó una perturbadora sonrisa.

-"¡Davis!" – Intentaba hacerlo reaccionar T.K mientras ponía su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo del moreno y le dijo: -"¿Ya tienes la apuesta?" – Davis le contestó:

-"Oh sí, claro que la tengo… y es que Tai debe apostarla…" – En cuanto Davis dejó de hablar, un pequeño escalofrío corrió en los cuerpos de Tai, Matt y T.K mientras éstos miraban fijamente la expresión de Davis.

-"Oye, ¡no te metas con ella!, jamás la apostaría" – Tai Intentaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero Davis le dio una negativa moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro

-"Tú te estás metiendo con el dinero que estaba ahorrando para un nuevo par de zapatos, así que creo que es justo que la apuestes" –

-"¡JAMAS!, ¡ELLA QUEDA FUERA DE ESTA APUESTA!" – Tai comenzaba a perder los estribos, así que Joe e Izzy trataron de calmarlo, mientras ellos hacían eso T.K dirigió su mirada hacia Matt, ambos tenían la misma cara de preocupación, aunque era obvio ellos sabían mejor que nadie los problemas que causaría Davis si ganase el encuentro; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el menor de los chicos de los googles habló nuevamente:

-"Vamos Tai, ¿qué te cuesta apostarla?, ¿acaso temes perderla para siempre si gano?" –

-"Veo que también Davis tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo" – Decía T.K con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, sabía que Davis estaba tocando un nervio lo suficientemente sensible como para convertir a Tai en un asesino.

-"Oye Davis, ¿estás seguro que podrás ganar? Si no mal recuerdo Tai te ha vencido las 5 veces y han sido por paliza…" – Comentaba Cody

-"Además de que en ocasiones tú mismo eres el encargado de eliminarte, recuerda el juego del mes pasado donde perdiste 4-3 gracias a un gol en contra" – Agregaba Ken, al escuchar lo que agregaba Ken, Tai pudo recobrar un poco la compostura ya que ellos se encontraban en un lugar público y no quería meter la pata…nuevamente.

-"Como ya les dije antes, he estado practicando lo suficiente como para poder hacer esta apuesta y ganarla a como dé lugar" – Davis se había levantado de su silla y levantaba un puño al aire en señal de victoria, al ver eso Tai volvió a reclamar

-"Te lo volveré a decir Motomiya… ¡NO LA APOSTAREMOS!" –

-"¿Es que acaso eres un gallina Kamiya?" – Todos los chicos pasaron salivas por sus gargantas, Davis seguía atacando a Tai donde más le dolía, en su orgullo.

-"¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?, ¿yo? ¿Gallina?, YO, que me he enfrentado hasta el mal encarnado sin siquiera tenerle el más mínimo miedo" – Le decía Tai a Davis, el cual contra atacó

-"Y ahora le tienes miedo a una pequeña apuesta de un chico que es menos feo que el mismo MalonMyotismon" – Se burlaba Davis aunque la broma fue tal que todos se rieron un poco por la comparación, esa burla fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el Kamiya, la furia lo cegó completamente y habló sin pensar

-"De acuerdo, ¡ACEPTO ESA APUESTA!" – Por unos instantes todos (a excepción de Davis y Tai) quedaron petrificados ante las palabras del chico –"Si pierdo, veré como me las arreglo pero mientras eso no pase, haré como que si nunca haya aceptado la apuesta, pero lo más importante… ASI DEJARÁS DE LLAMARME GALLINA" – Sentenciaba Tai para, inexplicablemente, caer desmayado en su silla, todos menos Davis notaron la acción del Kamiya debido a que Motomiya aún seguía hablando:

-"OK, entonces las apuestas ya están listas" – Terminaba Davis de hablar y luego les dijo a todos:

-"Muy bien muchachos, entonces el juego se hará mañana a las 10 AM, ¿estás de acuerdo Tai?" – Hasta ese momento Davis notó que Tai no estaba consciente así que Izzy le dijo:

-"De acuerdo, le avisaremos cuando despierte los otros detalles" –

-"OK, con esto ya está todo decidido" – Joe terminó la conversación y luego miró su reloj de pulsera que andaba puesto el día de hoy y dijo –"Rayos, ya son las 5, lo siento chicos pero debo irme ahora, aquí les dejo mi dinero para pagar, nos vemos mañana" –

-"Yo debo irme también, recuerden que aún no hemos terminado la mudanza a Odaiba así que debo de ir a ayudar a mis padres a arreglar el departamento" – Ken se despidió de sus amigos e igualmente dejó su dinero para la paga.

-"Mi madre me pidió que fuese a hacer un mandado en cuanto terminara la reunión así que… nos vemos mañana" – El pequeño chico se levantó e hizo la misma acción que los otros dos.

-"Será mejor que yo también me vaya, Tentomon dijo que contactaría conmigo en la noche desde el digi mundo" – Y así fue como Izzy también se despidió de la cafetería, no sin antes dar su parte del dinero

-"Bueno, yo también me voy, debo prepararme para mañana" – Davis se levantó nuevamente de su silla y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, una mano le agarró su brazo derecho.

-"Oh ¿Matt?, ¿Qué pasa?" – Dijo Davis volteándose a ver al mencionado quien su rostro mostraba algo de inconformidad.

-"¿Cómo que qué pasa?, sabes muy bien lo que voy a decir" – Ahora la mirada de Matt se posaba fijamente en los ojos de Davis

-"Oye, Tai ya la apostó así que recuerda las reglas, no puedes hacerme cambiar de parecer" –

-"Davis, mi hermano no te iba a decir eso" –

-"¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué era?" – Le preguntaba Davis con un poco de vergüenza

-"Que nos dejaras el dinero, parecía que ya te ibas sin dejarlo y aquí nadie está invitando a nadie" – Davis resopló un poco y le dio a Matt el dinero.

-"Ahora sí, hasta mañana" – Y rápidamente salió de la cafetería, Matt y T.K se volvieron a ver los rostros y soltaron aire simultáneamente, en ese momento el menor cuestionó a su hermano:

-"Hermano, ¿Estará realmente bien que dejemos que Tai la apueste?" –

-"No lo sé T.K, no me gustaría pensar en cómo reaccionará Tai si de alguna manera perdiese" –

-"¿Pero acaso no hemos visto como Tai le gana todos los meses?" –

-"Sí, es cierto pero también hemos visto como Davis ha ido mejorando poco a poco en ese juego, además de que sonaba totalmente convencido de que ganará esta vez y creo que eso desconcentrará a Tai" – En ese momento ambos rubios escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenientes de su amigo Tai.

-"Vaya, con que al fin despiertas bello durmiente, lástima que tu doncella no está por aquí así que confórmate conmigo" – T.K se rio por lo bajo mientras el cerebro de Tai analizaba su situación actual, al entender la burla de su amigo, éste le propinó un leve golpe en su brazo

-"Oigan, ¿y qué pasó con los demás? ¿Dónde están?" – Matt le respondió instantáneamente mientras se sobaba el brazo golpeado de manera exagerada.

-"Ya se fueron, total las apuestas ya están listas, así que no hay razón para que estuvieran aquí" –

-"¡Espera!... ¿cómo que ya están listas las apuestas? ¿Qué fue lo que aposté? No recuerdo" – T.K fue el encargado de responderle aunque con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-"Tai, la acabas de apostar…" – En ese instante algo dentro de Tai comenzó a romperse, había hablado sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que le traería.

-"Espera, eso no era lo que quería decir" –

-"Ya no hay manera de que cambies de parecer, como tú mismo has visto… ya no hay nadie a parte de nosotros." – Tai comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos y se revoloteaba el pelo

-"Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me detuviste Ishida?" –

-"Lo hubiese hecho sino fuera porque tú te tuviste que desmayar en el instante que aceptaste la apuesta, si no lo hubieras hecho y te hubieses quedado consciente por al menos 1 minuto tal vez hubiésemos hecho algo" –

-"El juego está programado para las 10 de mañana. Bueno Tai, ¿ahora qué es lo que harás?" – Le preguntaba curiosamente T.K, a lo cual Tai solamente se levantó de su silla y tiró su dinero para pagar en la mesa.

-"¿Qué acaso no es obvio T.K?, mi objetivo está bien claro… ¡VENCER A MOTOMIYA MAÑANA PARA EVITAR QUE LA TENGA A ELLA!" – Acto seguido Tai se fue a su casa rápidamente.

-"También es hora de irnos hermano" – Le decía el mayor al menor quien solamente asintió, fueron a pagar la comida y partieron del lugar.

…

Davis llegó a su casa velozmente, sus padres habían salido por lo cual solamente Jun se encontraba en casa, más específicamente en la cocina preparando la cena, en cuanto la chica escuchó la puerta abrirse y ver a Davis, decidió entablar un poco de conversación.

-"Oye cabeza dura, ¿por qué tanta prisa?" –

-"Y ya comenzamos de nuevo, ¿acaso no te dije que para poder conquistar a los chicos guapos como el hermano mayor de Joe debes tratar bien a los demás chicos?" –

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que iba a seguir tus consejos? si ni siquiera has tenido novia" –

-"¡Oye!, ten más respeto por tu hermano" – Davis no consiguió respuesta de parte de su hermana, más bien recibió una incógnita:

-"Por cierto, ¿mañana es el día verdad?" – Jun le dirigió una de sus miradas al chico de los googles quien solamente asentía y luego agregaba

-"Esta vez no podré perder, he practicado todas las noches solo para este día" –

-"Eso explica el porqué de tus notas tan bajas hermanito" – Esta vez Davis le dirigió una mirada fulminante la cual ignoró completamente su hermana

-"Bueno, como sea Jun, ahora me iré a mi cuarto… es hora de mi último entrenamiento antes del gran día" –

-"No olvides venir a cenar, no querrás recordar lo que te pasó hace dos semanas cuando olvidaste cenar, no desayunaste el día siguiente porque te quedaste dormido y ese día había clases, no almorzaste debido a que no llevabas tu billetera y para colmo… te quedaste castigado por romper una ventana del colegio y llegaste a casa hasta las 6 PM" –

-"No era necesario que me recordaras todo eso Jun, aun es un misterio para la humanidad el cómo logré sobrevivir a ese día, ¿sabes qué? Mejor dame de cenar ya, planeo practicar sin cesar hoy" – Jun solamente asintió ante la orden y le dijo a su hermano que se sentara en la mesa.

…

Tai llego rápidamente a su casa y saludó fugazmente a los miembros que se encontraban en ella (su madre, padre y su hermana) para encerrarse rápidamente en su habitación, se dirigió hacia su PlayStation 2 e insertó el disco de Pro Evolution Soccer 2003, acto seguido la encendió y mientras esperaba a que cargaba el juego, Tai comenzaba a pensar

-"No puedo permitir que Davis gane, ella lo es todo para mí… y perderla de esta forma sería lo peor de lo peor… por su seguridad ¡NO PERDERÉ!" – La pantalla de título apareció y Tai presionó el botón ENTER, en ese entonces supo que esta noche era importante para decidir el destino de ella.

Había pasado una hora y Tai aún no bajaba de su habitación, todo parecería normal si no fuera porque el chico de los googles no había cenado y no mostraba intenciones de salir del cuarto, así que Kari fue hacia su habitación para saber que le pasaba.

-"Hermano… ¿todo está bien?" –

-"Si Kari, todo se encuentra increíblemente bien" –

-"¿No pensarán cenar hoy?" –

-"No, no tengo tanta hambre realmente, fui a comer con los chicos hace unas horas y aún tengo el estómago lleno" – Kari tuvo un raro presentimiento, no importaba si Tai había comido hace unas dos horas, una hora… incluso 15 minutos antes; su estómago siempre le pedía más, pero ahora no va a cenar, eso preocupó mucho a la pequeña Yagami y le preguntó mientras entraba a su habitación:

-"¿Seguro que todo…está…bien?" – Kari enseguida notó que su hermano estaba sentado en el piso jugando con su PS2 y ahí supo lo que ocurría.

-"Hermano, ¿estás nervioso por el juego de mañana?" –

-"Podría decirse que es un asunto de vida o muerte" – Tai pausó el juego y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana.

-"¿Vida o muerte?... Bueno, espero que al menos llegues a cenar o sino tu estómago comenzará a replicar" –

-"¿Piensas que no puedo soportar una noche sin cenar, Kari?" –

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que hoy en la mañana me estuviste reclamando por no llamarte a cenar ayer?" –

-"jejejeje" – Comenzaba a reír tímidamente el Kamiya mayor.

-"Bueno, es todo… ahora iré por una ducha" – Y acto seguido Kari cerró la puerta, Tai dejó salir un poco de aire mientras alejaba su mirada de la puerta y la dirigía hacia su closet, luego cerró los ojos y pensó –"Tal y como lo dije, esto es de vida o muerte para mí hermanita… no puedo permitir que Motomiya gane" – Despegó su mirada del closet y la dirigió al televisor, quitó la pausa del juego y siguió practicando.

…

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 10 de la mañana y Tai salía de su habitación con su consola y cables en mano; vestía una camiseta blanca y unos shorts café, esta vez no tenía sus googles puestos sino que tenía una banda en la frente que decía "Victoria". El chico se dirigió hacia la sala y comenzó a poner la consola en el televisor pero se enredó el mismo con los cables, mientras se intentaba soltar de ellos se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

-"Kari, hazme un favor y ve a abrir, yo tengo…unos asuntos que lidiar" – Kari salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta, vio que eran Izzy y Cody quienes llegaban primero.

-"Vaya, como siempre Izzy y Cody tan puntuales" – Les decía dulcemente Kari, de pronto agregó –"¿Y qué pasó con Joe? Ustedes siempre vienen juntos" – Izzy iba a explicarle a Kari que tardaría un poco más en llegar cuando todos reconocieron una voz muy familiar

-"¡Chiiiiiiiiiiicos!" – Ese no era más que Matt quien llegaba agitado hasta la puerta de los Kamiya

-"¿Matt?" – Dijeron todos al unísono, pero cuando iban a cuestionarlo, el rubio entró rápidamente y cerró violentamente la puerta, en ese entonces se apoyó contra la puerta y dijo

-"Gracias por no cerrar la puerta" –

-"¿Qué te pasó Matt?, ¿Por qué tan agitado?" – Preguntaba Cody con curiosidad

-"No importa lo que haga, siempre que traigo puesto esta chaqueta de cuero TODAS las chicas que me ven se vuelven locas" –

-"ajem…" – Llamaba la atención Kari con ese pequeño sonido –"Yo también soy una chica y no me estoy volviendo loca" –

-"Claro, porque tú no eres como todas esas otras que tratan de llevarse al menos una parte de mí a sus casas" – Todos comenzaron a reírse ante las ocurrencias de Matt hasta que…

-"Chicos… ¿les importaría darme una mano?" – Tai se había enredado aún más con los cables y ahora no solo sus manos estaban atadas sino también los controles se le habían enredado en los pies

-"De acuerdo" – Se escuchó decir a los tres chicos mientras intentaban ayudarlo, Kari en cambio se fue a la cocina a prepararse unas tostadas.

El tiempo para desatar a Tai fue de 5 minutos y en otros 5 minutos más pudieron instalar la consola, eran las 9:55 AM cuando volvieron a escuchar el timbre de la casa y esta vez Kari se ofreció a abrir.

-"Buenos días Kari" – Dijeron al unísono los que estaban al otro lado de la puerta quienes eran T.K y Ken quienes anteriormente estaban hablando animadamente

-"¿Y eso que ustedes llegaron juntos?, digo… mi hermano y tú viven algo lejos" – Preguntaba Matt

-"Si, verás… noté a un gran grupo de chicas por los alrededores así que me imaginé que eso lo habías causado tú…" – Dijo T.K mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha la chaqueta de su hermano –"…así que tuve que usar otra ruta para poder venir hacia acá y allí fue donde encontré a Ken" – Al terminar su explicación ambos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala

-"¿Y Davis?, pensé que este chico ya estaba aquí…" – Preguntaba Ken mientras se sentaba, en ese instante se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Kari aún no se había movido de ella así que la abrió

-"Hablando del diablo…" – Decía sarcásticamente Tai a lo cual obtuvo como respuesta

-"Yo no soy ningún diablo Tai, no puedo creer que me digas eso a mí" – Esa era la voz de Joe quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, a Tai le corrió una gota por detrás de la cabeza y se disculpó con el chico de lentes

-"Menos mal que llegué a tiempo, pensé que no llegaría" – Decía Joe triunfante

-"¿Qué te retraso amigo?" – Preguntaba Tai

-"Nada, olvidé poner el despertador… es todo" –

-"Muy bien, ya casi estamos todos, solamente falta…" – En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Kari la abrió y al otro lado estaba un chico que llevaba una chaqueta azul con gorro incluido puesto sobre su cabeza, llevaba unos pantalones impermeables y zapatos blancos.

-"Chicos, Davis está aquí" – Anunció Kari mientras agregaba –"…ahora que ya están todos, me voy donde Yolei un rato, disfruten su juego" – Y acto seguido la pequeña Kamiya salía de su casa mientras Davis hacía la acción opuesta a ella, todo mundo observaba a Motomiya quien tenía en su rostro una mirada de determinación, instintivamente Cody y Joe dirigieron la mirada hacia Tai quien tenía el mismo rostro que el anterior chico.

-"Prepárate para morder el polvo Tai Kamiya" –

-"Esas son palabras grandes para alguien como tú Davis Motomiya" –

-"Esto se pondrá interesante" – Remarcaba Izzy el hecho de que ambos competidores estaban "inspirados", los chicos rápidamente se ubicaron en sus puestos (Tai y Davis enfrente de la consola que yacía en el suelo; Matt, T.K, Izzy y Cody en el gran Sofá; Ken en el sillón derecho y Joe en el sillón Izquierdo) y Tai encendió la consola, mientras esperaban a que cargara el juego Matt se encargó junto con Izzy y Joe de traer los aperitivos de la cocina mientras que los demás chicos comenzaban a escuchar la ya tradicional "charla amigable" antes del encuentro:

-"Davis, ni que se te ocurra pensar por un instante que vas a ganar" –

-"Eso lo dices tú, tu ego es tan grande como esa bola de pelos que tienes en tu cabeza" –

-"Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, considerando que tienes el mismo corte de pelo que yo" –

-"Pues para que lo sepas, a mí me queda 1,000 veces mejor que a tí" –

-"Davis… recuerda que yo hice el peinado alborotado una moda cuando salvé al digi mundo, por eso es que tú lo llevas así" –

-"¡No es cierto!, solamente estás celoso de que a mí se me ve mejor" –

-"¿Y cómo voy a estar celoso de eso si ni siquiera te has quitado la capucha de tu chaqueta para que todo mundo vea tu motete de pelo?" –

-"Chicos…" – Decía Izzy mientras señalaba con su brazo derecho al televisor mientras que el izquierdo sostenía un vaso de jugo de naranja –"… ¿Por qué mejor no se callan de una vez y comienzan con el juego?" – Los dos competidores dieron positivo ante la orden y se dispusieron a seleccionar sus equipos: Tai con Japón mientras que Davis con Estados Unidos y en ese instante el partido dio inicio.

El partido había llegado al medio tiempo y ambos equipos se mantenían en 0 – 0, en ese momento los competidores decidieron tomarse un tiempo para descansar, todos estaban ahora en la cocina y se extrañaron al ver a Kari entrar nuevamente en la casa.

-"¿Pasó algo hermana?, normalmente tus visitas con Yolei duran entre 3 a 4 horas… ¿por qué has vuelto si apenas han pasado 15 minutos? Sabes que aún es muy temprano para que me preocupe y llame a la policía para buscarte" –

-"Que gracioso hermano" – Le respondía Kari con un gesto de enojo (fingido claro está) y luego le dijo: -"Yolei no estaba en casa, me dijeron que fue a visitar a alguien y no ha vuelto" – Y acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

-"De acuerdo, mucho descanso… ahora a continuar el juego" – Dijo T.K rápidamente al ver que los 5 minutos de descanso que siempre tomaban se habían agotado; en ese momento Matt se acercó hacia Tai y le habló a su oído:

-"Tai, ahora ¿qué es lo que harás?" –

-"Hubiera preferido que ella no estuviese en casa…" –

-"Ahora no tienes más remedio Tai, es ganar… o ganar" –

-"¿Qué acaso esas opciones no son las mismas, Matt?" –

-"Es solo un decir" –

-"Como sea, será mejor que ya me vaya preparando" – Y ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, el juego estaba demasiado apretado… habían muchos tiros al arco, pero los porteros lograban interceptar cada uno de ellos, las faltas no se hacían esperar y las "fallas intencionales" también hacían acto de presencia; justo en el minuto 89 Tai comete una falta en el área grande y el árbitro decreta penal a favor del equipo de Davis.

-"¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué tuvo que decidir eso?" –

-"Muy bien Tai, no queda mucho tiempo… eso quiere decir que si anoto el gol, tendrás que cumplir con lo prometido" –

-"Eso ni soñarlo Davis, además que si no mal recuerdo… tirar penales siempre ha sido tu más grande debilidad" – Se jactaba Tai mientras por su mente recorría las innumerables ocasiones que Davis había tenido oportunidades como esta… pero siempre la fallaba.

-"Es cierto…" – Concordaba Davis con el comentario de Tai –"…pero el entrenamiento que hice ayer en la noche fue… precisamente el lanzar penales" –

-"¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS DICHO?" – Por un instante Tai sintió temor, pero pronto se recompuso y le dijo: -"Entonces veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer chiquillo" – Por breves instantes Tai y Davis se sintieron "dentro del juego", el primero como portero mientras que el segundo como el pateador.

-"¡POR LA VICTORIA!" – Se escuchó decir por parte de ambos competidores mientras ambos daban la orden de patear (por parte de Davis) y cubrir (por parte de Tai)…

Al final del día, un transformador del lugar se quemó y provocó un apagón que imposibilitó el saber si Davis había anotado el gol o si Tai había evitado el gol.

-"Supongo que esto quedará en tablas como dirían algunos" – Hablaba Izzy mientras toda la banda de invitados se preparaban para irse de la casa Kamiya

-"Rayos, justo cuando estaba seguro que había ganado" – Comentaba Davis con un poco de angustia

-"No debes de ponerte así Davis, al menos esta vez le has sacado un empate" – Ken trataba de reconformar a su amigo

-"Pero Ken…" –

-"Nada de eso, estoy seguro que para la próxima si le ganarás" – Como era de suponerse Davis no se repondría fácilmente pero bueno… así era la vida.

-"Eso fue un resultado… inesperado" – Decía Joe

-"Al menos sé que mi dinero se ha salvado" – Volvía a hablar Davis mientras T.K agregaba:

-"Me hubiese gustado saber quién resultaba vencedor" –

-"¡Es obvio que yo!" – Se escuchó decir al unísono Tai y Davis, a lo cual Matt les contestó

-"Ya chicos, mejor dejemos esto para el próximo mes, nos vemos Tai" – Todos se despidieron de Tai y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares, cuando Tai vio que todos se alejaban cerró la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, abrió el closet y agarró una camiseta verde y la abrazó fuertemente

-"Esta vez… la suerte me ayudó, pero jamás dejaré que te vayas de mi lado" – Y es que esa camisa fue lo que Tai había apostado para el encuentro, ese era el objeto más querido por él, que incluso sobrepasaba al amor que le profesaba a su hermana… una camisa con la firma del más grande jugador del mundo…Pelé.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ha sido todo el OS, espero que les haya gustado y que ya saben que siempre pueden presionar el enlace de abajo para dejarme <strong>reviews<strong>, si no les gustó... acepto tomatazos via **review **tambien XD. ¿Qué les pareció la apuesta?, ¿estuvo bien mi ronda de humor?...

Por el momento es todo, se despide el único nicaraguense que tiene el valor de escribir fics y publicarlos aquí (si alguien conoce alguien más que yo... avísenme XD)


End file.
